The Ghost in Suite 999
The Ghost in Suite 999 is the twelfth episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of the series. Plot After Bridget shows how much he enjoys scaring Kerry, London shares with them a secret about a ghost in Suite 999. Bridget is anxious to see the ghost, but Kerry is scared. Once London says she accidentally left a thousand dollars in the suite, however, everyone, including Kate and Hayley and London, rush to the elevator. On their way up, they meet Gordo, who gives them the suite's key and tells them the story of the ghost: Irene was a rich and beautiful young woman who checked in with her husband on their honeymoon night in 1942, but the next day, he went off to fight in World War II. Irene waited for 3 years, but he never came back. It turned out that he had met an Italian woman and they opened up a pizza parlor in Naples. After finding out this shocking revelation, Irene grew angry and, in a fit of rage, threw the silver hairbrush her cheating husband gave to her before he left at her mirror. As it shattered, one of the flying glass pieces cut her, and she died. Afterwards, Gordo tells them, "Good luck". The crew finally arrive in suite 999, where Irene's picture is still up on the wall, as well as a few gargoyle statues and the broken mirror. Kate finds the purse London left, but the money isn't in it; afterwards, Stewie shows up and tells the kids they're making too much noise before ordering them out. It turns out that Stewie does know about Irene, and after a bit of convincing, he tells them how he once encountered her: Back when he had started working at the Tipton as a bellhop, he was working so hard, he got tired, and decided to check into Suite 999. He had heard rumors about it, but didn't believe them, until he felt a rush of cold air and smelled pizza. Upon saying "pizza", though, he heard Irene's voice and a hairbrush flew into the mirror. Terrified, Stewie tried running out of the room, when the door closed on him and he bumped into it and fell. He didn't get a concussion, but his ankle was injured. After this story, Bridget pops up and scares everyone again, acting as a ghost. Bridget, knowing Kerry was incredibly scared, bets her five dollars dhe can't spend the night in Suite 999. Francine agrees to it, as long as Hayley, Kate and London go, too. During the course of the night, Milton arrives and detects paranormal activity in the room, while Cate comes and holds a seance, where she attempts to channel Irene's spirit. During the seance, the spirit of Irene takes Hayley for her love of pizza (although she was actually trying to spite Irene with her disbelief of ghosts), takes Kerry's blanket away (as his nervousness causes him to slip his mouth), then Irene takes Kate away (as she gets annoyed and tries to stop acting like a 'weirdo') and London because of her persistence of her lost money (as she couldn't take a hint on being quiet). This freaks Bridget out, who tries to escape the room, only to find out that it was a prank, pulled by everyone else in the room. The others explain that it was to get back at Bridget for all the pranks he had pulled on them. However, at the end of the episode, Bridget and Kerry are back in suite 999, because Kerry left his blanket in there. They end up seeing the real ghost of Irene, who returns Kerry's blanket. It turns out that Irene is actually kind and friendly (which was quite different from how Gordo and Stewie portrayed her). Characters * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * Hayley Smith * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Milton * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * David Gordon * Irene * Seongjin Jeong (mentioned) Quotes *'Francine': Now, Kerry, you do whatever you want. But you guys know perfectly well there's no such things as ghosts. Although, if there were, my mother-in-law would still be haunting me. ---- *'Bridget': You guys are mean! **'Hayley': Sorry, Bridget, but you did so many practical jokes on us, we just wanted to show you how it feels. **'Cate': Like the gassy noises. Most of which were not mine. **'Milton': Put itching power over my coveralls **'London': Yeah, and that fake love letter from Orlando Bloom. He took out a restraining order against me. **'Bridget': I didn't send you any letter! **'Kate': (giggling) Okay, that was me. ---- *'Cate': Spirit, hear me! I'm calling you! (hums) **'London': What's going on? **'Cate': I'm on hold. ---- *'London': (opens her purse and gasps) The ghost stole my money! She is so dead! ---- *'Kerry': Have you ever seen the ghost? **'Milton': Sadly, no. But I have seen Seongjin in a hairnet. (shudders) ---- *'Stewie': Although I did injure my ankle, I was never able to boogey-oogey-oogey again. ---- *'Cate': I meant we need to help the poor demented ghost cross over to a better place. **'Hayley': You mean like the St. Mark Hotel where they pay overtime? **'Cate': This is not a joking matter. **'Hayley': Obviously, you haven't seen what my mother gives me much. ---- *'Hayley': (to Bridget and Kerry as they attempt to get London's purse from her) Finders keepers, losers weepers. **'Kate:' Thank you very much- **'London': Hand me the loot or you get the boot. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley